2031: The Future
by DreamsAreForDreaming
Summary: This is my entry to the 2031: The Future competition. Please read and review to tell me whether I should submit it to the competition. FreakyBookReader


2031: The Future  
><span>

Robert James Choke sat in his office, absentmindedly clicking the lid on and off his pen. He was bored but couldn't go home until he had spoken to his assistant, Jane and the rest of the committee about his plans for the next batch of products.

Robert had joined the weapon manufacturers only a few weeks after quitting Cherub, and here he was now, approaching his fortieth birthday as the chairman of a company supplying some of the top terrorist organisations in the world. He wasn't happy with the way he was part of the team designing weapons which would be used to kill people, but the pay was good, and it meant that he could afford to live a comfortable life, in his detached house with his three children and wife.

The banging of a door, and the raised voices in the corridor outside, made Robert twirl around in his chair and look up, just as his office door flew open. A red faced man stood in the doorway with his assistant, who was trying to calm him down.

"Mr King, I'm sure that if we tackle this in a more sensible and calm way, we will get everything sorted out." Jane said.

"Do you think I'm the sort of man who does things calmly?" Mr King retorted, angrily.

"Can I help you?" Robert asked, standing up and offering his hand to Mr King. "I don't believe we have had the pleasure Mr King."

Mr King batted his arm out of the way and scowled. "I ordered that deal over two months ago, and you still haven't sent me the equipment. I have thirty seven men waiting for the go ahead, and we don't have the bleedin' bombs."

"Why don't you sit down Mr King? Can you bring us some coffees please, Jane?" Robert said, gesturing to a seat at his desk.

"I don't need a bloody cup of coffee. If I want one, then I'll say. I need to know where my weapons are!" Mr King shouted as Jane backed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"The thing is, we must be extremely cautious when we are approached by strangers who want to order a massive amount of supplies from us. We can't just sell bombs to members of the public, you know. We need to process your order following the correct..."

Mr King interrupted. "We're not strangers though. I've been working with you for almost ten years now."

"Yes, I know. I don't mean working partners. I mean that I have never met your kids, or your wife and I don't know anything about you."

"You don't need to know anything about me to hand over some bombs and accept a cheque. I need those bombs for tomorrow, and I can't put off the raid just because some retarded idiot claims he doesn't know me well enough. Stop being so damn stupid and get on with it!"

"Are you threatening me, Mr King? I have done martial arts training in the past so you shouldn't mess with me." Robert stood up.

Mr King smiled. "Well, you may have done karate and know how to throw a punch, but I'll be surprised if you know any fancy moves which can stop one of these." He snarled as he pulled a gun out of the bag by his feet.

"Hey, calm down!" Robert said, his voice going a bit higher than usual, "Why don't we just talk about this in a civilised manner Mr King. There is no need for any weapons."

"You think so, do you? Well, I'm sick of being messed around! Are you gonna hand over those stupid bombs, or do I have to get them myself?" Mr King roared.

"I am afraid it isn't possible for you to get them yourself. We keep them in a triple locked safe inside a triple locked storage facility. I really don't think you could get in there, even if you tried really hard." Robert told him, trying to remain cool, as if he was faced by guns every day.

"I may not be able to crack the codes, Sherlock, but I do know how to hold a gun to someone's head and say "Open the safe or I'll splatter your brains all over the wall.""

"You'll get into trouble if you do that Mr King. It's not a good idea." He said, just about managing to keep the fear from in his voice.

"Stop patronising me! I'm not a spoiled little rich kid, I just want my bombs. You signed the deal now hand ..."

The door opened again and Jane stepped into the room with the tray of coffees.

"Here you are, Mr Choke. I'll be in my office if you need anything else... Oh my God, is that a gun?" she screamed and backed away, looking scared.

"Yes it is, aren't you the clever one?" Mr King snarled, creeping towards her with a sneer spreading across his face. "Do you want me to demonstrate how it works?" he laughed and pointed it at James.

"Please don't shoot anyone!" Jane screamed.

The door flew open for a third time, and four men ran into the room, almost knocking Jane over. Mr King slammed into the table head first and nudged the trigger. A chunk of plaster fell off the wall and onto the floor, as the room became a swimming pool of blood.


End file.
